kingsleyheightsfandomcom-20200213-history
Short and Sweet
Short and Sweet is the sixth episode of season one of'' Kingsley Heights. ''It aired on July 7, 2012. Plot Brianna, Katherine and Jocelyn are sitting in detention, when the teacher walks out. Jocelyn complains that she's never had detention, ever, making Katherine roll her eyes. Brianna tries explaining to Jocelyn that detention isn't that bad, and Jocelyn snaps that she wouldn't even have detention if those two could solve arguments like normal people. Katherine says that she was the one coming over to apologise, and Jocelyn tells her that she should just do it, anyway. Brianna says she doesn't even remember what they were fighting about, and says she's sorry she got so angry, before Jocelyn enforces a group hug, and sarcastically asks why they couldn't have done this before she got her first detention. The next scene shows Leah and Damien, sitting together, while Leah is telling Damien supportive things about how he shouldn't give up on basketball because he got cut from the school team. When Damien asks her why she cares, Leah says it's because he's special and hugs him. When Leah pulls away she asks him if she just made things awkward between them, and Damien answers "Not at all." Leah then offers to buy him coffee saying its her treat, Damien accepts and they both leave to buy some. It cuts to a photo of Savannah and Charlotte, which zooms out to reveal Charlotte, crying and holding a pair of scissors to the photo. She starts to cut it when someone knocks on the door. She tries to wipe her face before opening it, and revealing Savannah, holding a cake that says "I'm Sorry" on the top. Charlotte takes the cake and puts it on a table, while Savannah rambles on about how she's sorry, and that she sucks at saying goodbye, and that she thought that if she didn't tell Charlotte until the last minute that it would be short and sweet, and that she wouldn't get emotional, before saying that she was stupid, because she's going to miss Charlotte the most. Charlotte hugs Savannah and says she's going to miss her too. Ashley and Layla are walking, when Heath confronts Layla. Ashley disbelievingly asks Layla if she talks to Heath, and Layla tells Ashley to let her handle this. Layla tells Heath that he looks even more ridiculous than before, and asks him if his mom stopped picking his clothes out. Heath retorts back "Oh, and I guess your mother still dresses you, because you don't look entirely horrible." Layla sarcastically says "Look out, we've got a badass over here," before she adds "when did you get a personality?" Heath replies "When did you get out of the kitchen?" Ashley steps in and tells him what he said was rude, Heath rolls his eyes and walks away. Luke and Queen are at a restaurant, eating spaghetti when Luke accidentally gets a pasta stain on his cheek, Queen starts laughing at him and leans over to wipe it off, when Luke dabs pasta sauce on her nose and starts laughing. The waiter comes over and asks them to stop disturbing the other customers, which makes them start laughing silently. It cuts back to Ashley, Brittany and Alice. Ashley is telling them about what Heath did, and how rude he was being, when Brittany comments that she's starting to sound like Charlotte. Alice interrupts and tells them that dolphins are just like gay sharks, prompting Brittany and Ashley to ask what she's talking about. Alice says that she found a cool website with lots of fun facts and Brittany asks if she's having fun in Wonderland. Savannah and Charlotte walk over, smiling and Ashley stands up and hugs them, saying that she's glad they're talking again. Brittany says she was starting to miss their friendship, when Alice interrupts again, saying that she gets Brittany's Alice in Wonderland joke. The next scene shows Gianna and Amanda, where Amanda tells Gianna that she thinks Heath is kinda cute, Gianna asks who and Amanda points at Heath. Gianna tells Amanda that Heath's a creep and told her about Heath almost forcing her to go on a date with him. Amanda interestedly says "aaand?" and Gianna tells her she kicked him in the nuts, Amanda playfully, calls her feisty. Luke and Queen are sitting near the fountain, discussing their relationship. Luke asks if they're boyfriend and girlfriend now, and Queen says that she likes the sound of that, and they both smile at each other before Clarisse and Ben walk over. Ben asks if they can sit with them and Queen says yes, and they both sit down. Luke asks Queen if they should tell them, and Queen says that she doesn't even know Ben. Ben introduces himself and asks what their secret is, and Clarisse shrilly says, "Wait, are you two - oh my god. You guys!" and Queen tells her not to tell anyone, when Ben again asks what they're talking about. The scene cuts to Courtney, Gale, Andrew and Anthony eating their lunch, when the principal and two police officers confront Andrew and Anthony and ask why they we're trying to break into the principal's car. Anthony and Andrew look at each other and try to act clueless. The principal tells them she saw them attempting to break into her car, one of the police officers then says that they have evidence that puts both of them in the scene of the crime. She also adds "I hope you have a good explanation, because you boys are looking at suspension, or even expulsion." She then turns to Courtney and Gale and asks if they have an explanation for why they were in the staff carpark, while Andrew and Anthony were trying to break into her car. Courtney and Gale look at each other and gulp. It cuts to Savannah and Charlotte standing out the front of the school while everyone is leaving. Savannah says she's going to miss this place, and Charlotte tells her it won't be the same without her. Savannah then says goodbye to Charlotte, and gives her a hug before getting into her parent's car and waving goodbye. When Savannah is out of sight, Charlotte pulls out the picture she was about to cut in half earlier and looks at it, when a tear drop lands on it and runs off the page. Trivia *This will be the last appearance of Savannah Davis, played by Amelia Parker . She announced that she was leaving Kingsley Heights due to personal reasons. Category:Episodes Category:Season One Category:Content